


Pejzaż

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kto, będąc jedynie tłem, nie chciałby wybić się na pierwszy plan? Severus Snape nie był wyjątkiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drugi plan

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Pejzaż  
> Autor: Myst  
> Beta: Fia.  
> Pairing: LV/SS

Zawsze stał na granicy, zawieszony między skrajnościami. Jak chorągiewka na wietrze losu. Pośrodku, niejednoznaczny, wyblakły, nijaki, tło. Bolało, chociaż starał się zepchnąć to na dno swojej świadomości. Oczywiście błyszczał na eliksirach, jak tylko może błyszczeć zamknięty w sobie, mrukliwy nastolatek z przetłuszczonymi włosami. W otoczeniu Ślizgonów zwykle stał na uboczu; jedną nogą pozostając w nędznym, niemagicznym świecie. Nie ważne, jak bardzo pragnął ją wyciągnąć z tego szlamu i pójść dalej, swojego pochodzenia nie mógł zmienić. Były tylko ulotne momenty, jak koraliki naciągane na nitkę; ktoś docenił jego ciężką pracę, zamówił nie zawsze do końca legalne serum, poprosił o pomoc w warzeniu. Tylko chwila uwagi, nic wielkiego, ale wystarczyło, by poczuć się ważnym. Nienawiść też była dobra, zwłaszcza odwzajemniana z taką samą pasją. Oczywiście nienawidził przegrywać. Ich szyderczy śmiech i upokorzenia raniły równie mocno, co obrażenia, przez które trafiał do skrzydła szpitalnego. Czuł się potem słaby i przegrany. Jednak kiedy stawał z nimi twarzą w twarz, nie myślał o tym, że był na straconej pozycji. Wtedy liczyła się furia w ich oczach - on tę furię wywołał, zatem istniał. Ale i to się skończyło. Dlatego, gdy tamtego wieczoru na spotkaniu z absolwentami usłyszał od Malfoya _jest tobą zainteresowany_ , nie mógł odpowiedzieć inaczej.


	2. Pierwszy plan

Były kociołki, ingrediencje, książki, wykwintne kolacje i bale, na których czuł się strasznie nieporadnie, ale przychodził tam, bo _on_ tego _chciał_. Był wręcz upojony uwagą, jaka na niego spadła i nic nie mógł poradzić na rumieńce, gdy _on_ z zadowoleniem wyliczał jego sukcesy w eliksirach czy kiedy wydawał się być dumny z jego talentu w magii umysłu. Było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy zaczął pąsowieć także pod _jego_ spojrzeniem, a _jego_ dotyk powodował niepokojące dreszcze, przez które musiał później sam w łazience... Wiedział, że to nie mogło trwać wiecznie i rzeczywiście skończyło się wraz z pierwszym _zawiodłem się na tobie, Severusie_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję Lista Wakacyjnych Miłości - pairingi rzadkie. Pisany pod presją czasu, co chyba nie wyszło mu na dobre.


End file.
